narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Go! Go! Here We Go!
Go! Go! Here We Go! tema interpretado por la banda japonesa Shiritsu Ebisu Chūgaku, el sencillo fue lanzado el 29 de agosto de 2012; es el segundo ending de la serie Naruto SD: Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden. La canción abarca los episodios del #14 al #26. Sinopsis Se muestra a Lee vestido como Kakashi. Luego sale el en el aire con un tutú de cisne, después él esta haciendo las Ocho Puertas Internas y el Loto Primario, seguidamente se ve a él tirándole besos a Sakura y ella los esquiva, haciendo que el se enoje, a continuación esta Sasuke con un Chidori en la mano a la par de Naruto y abajo están: Neji, Lee y Gaara, tiempo mas tarde sale Lee perdiendo contra Gaara en los Exámenes Chūnin y en la siguiente imagen se le ve en el Hospital con una muleta, después aparece el de pequeño llorando en un árbol y Guy atrás viéndolo sorprendido, mas tarde Guy esta parado encima de Ningame, en la siguiente escena Naruto y Konohamaru ven sorprendidos a Lee con sus cejas estiradas y gruesas y por último Neji, Lee y Tenten están juntos. Letra Rōmaji= Rock Lee! Rock Lee! Go! Go! Here We Go! Rock Lee! Lee Lee Lee Lee ! Rock Lee! Ninjutsu muri demo shinobi Lee Lee Lee Lee ! Rock Lee! Taijutsu dattara batchiri Lee Lee Lee Lee ! Rock Lee! Okappa kacchoii Lee Lee Lee Lee ! Rock Lee! Zenzen motenai gakkuri Hito yori dekinai koto darake Raibaru dondon saki ni ikukedo Doryoku Doryoku Doryoku Doryoku Doryoku Doryoku wa uragiranai Sennen goroshi ATA~! Ganbaruzei akiramenai Donna tsurai michi demo Jibun wo shinjite Hibi kore tanren Rock Lee Ganbaruzei akiramenai Doryoku nintai konjou Boku wa yowakunai Kyou mo ashita mo shugyouda WACHA~ Bacchikoi bacchikoi Shishou wa maito gai Donto koi donto koi Gejimayuge Yosshiakoi yosshakoi Nin nin nin nin ninja Rock Lee! Rock Lee! Go! Go! Here We Go! Rock Lee! |-| Kanji= ロック·リー！ロック·リー！ ゴー！ゴー！ここに私達は行く！ロック·リー！ リーリーリーリー！ロック·リー！ 忍忍術が、誇張された リーリーリーリー！ロック·リー！ 体術、リーは男性である場合 リーリーリーリー！ロック·リー！ 短い髪は驚くほどポーズ リーリーリーリー！ロック·リー！ すべてではない人気でドキッとするほど 全く初めではなく、インテリジェントな 常に彼のライバルの後ろに、それ以降とにかく 努力が努力が努力努力努力努力 彼は闘争のために残念ではない 彼の献身の音はATA〜です！ あきらめていないの持続 しかし、何か痛みを伴う方法 自分を信じて この亀裂硬化ロックリー あきらめていないの持続 ファイト、忍耐、勇気 私は苦手 - あなたに比べ トレーニング今日と明日Wacha〜 に入れ ガイを超過しているかもしれません 行ったり来たり、来ると愛を行くのが大好き ゲジゲジ眉毛 情熱的な、情熱的な ニンニンニンジャ ロック·リー！ロック·リー！ ゴー！ゴー!ここに私達は行く！ロック·リー！ |-| Inglés= Rock Lee! Rock Lee! Go! Go! Here We Go! Rock Lee! Lee Lee Lee Lee! Rock Lee! A shinobi but with overdone-ninjutsu Lee Lee Lee Lee! Rock Lee! In case of taijutsu, Lee's the man Lee Lee Lee Lee! Rock Lee! Pleasant striking bobbed hair Lee Lee Lee Lee! Rock Lee! Not at all heartbreakingly popular Completely from a start, not a smart guy Steadily behind his rival but go ahead anyway Strive strive strive strive strive strive He's not turning from his strife The sound of his devotion is ATA~! Persistently not giving up But what a painful road it is Believe in himself This crack hardened Rock Lee Persistently not giving up Strife, perseverance, guts I'm weak--compared to you Training both today and tomorrow WACHA~ Bring it on, bring it on Might Guy is one to be surpassed Coming and going love, coming and going love Thick brow Passionate, passionate Nin nin nin nin ninja Rock Lee! Rock Lee! Go! Go! Here We Go! Rock Lee! |-| Español= Rock Lee! Rock Lee! Go! Go! Here We Go! Rock Lee! Lee Lee Lee Lee! Rock Lee! Un shinobi pero con exagerado-ninjutsu Lee Lee Lee Lee! Rock Lee! En caso de taijutsu, Lee es el hombre Lee Lee Lee Lee! Rock Lee! Plantea cabello corto sorprendente Lee Lee Lee Lee! Rock Lee! No, en absoluto desgarradoramente populares Totalmente de un comienzo, no un tipo inteligente Constantemente detrás de su rival, pero adelante de todos modos Esforzarse esfuerzan esforzarse esforzarse esforzarse esforzarse Él no está arrepentido de sus luchas El sonido de su devoción es ATA ~! La persistencia de no darse por vencido Pero lo que es un camino doloroso que es Crea en sí mismo Esta grieta endurecido Rock Lee La persistencia de no darse por vencido Lucha, perseverancia, coraje Soy débil - en comparación con usted La formación hoy y mañana Wacha ~ Ponerla en Might Guy es un ser superado Ir y venir del amor, yendo y viniendo amor cejas gruesas Apasionado, apasionado Nin Nin Nin ninjas Rock Lee! Rock Lee! Go! Go! Here We Go! Rock Lee! Video thumb|center|600px Personajes En orden de aparición : *Rock Lee *Sakura Haruno *Kin Tsuchi *Zaku Abumi *Dosu Kinuta *Shikamaru Nara *Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Uzumaki *Neji Hyūga *Gaara *Kakashi Hatake *Might Guy *Ningame *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Tenten Categoría:Endings Categoría:Banda sonora